


You're Back Home

by prettypsycho313



Series: Natasha Romanoff Imagines (Mainly for female Readers) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypsycho313/pseuds/prettypsycho313
Summary: Natasha was supposed to come back from her mission hours ago.  What happened?





	You're Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part! Hope you like it! Please comment any requests you might have

You were currently sitting on the couch watching your favorite show waiting for your girlfriend to return from her mission. You sighed as you checked your phone yet again.

Hey honey, the mission went well, I should be back in an hour.

That was sent at 5:30 PM. You looked over at the clock which read 8:42. "Fuck, what happened, is she ok?"

You get up and look out the window, as if that would change anything.

You stand there for a while before deciding to make dinner. "Hopefully Natasha will be back before I'm done.", you think. As you set out the ingredients for a simple pasta dish, you change the channel to the local news station.

While putting the pasta in the boiling water, you hear a story that makes you turn around towards the TV.

" A car crash has been reported near the famous Stark Tower (Sorry it's cliche) . This is a two car accident and officials are on the scene, currently we only know one person who has been hurt, the well-known Black Widow or Natasha Romanoff. She has been rushed to the hospital and is in critical but stable condition."

You drop what you are holding and rush to the TV. You listen to what the news reporters say as you put your coat on, grab your keys and rush out to your car. You hop in and speed over to the hospital hoping that you don't get stuck in traffic.

Thankfully, there wasn't that much traffic, but trying to find parking was a pain in the ass. When you finally get inside, you see a group of people all crowded around the information desk. You politely push through to the front and ask, "Hello, I am (Y/F/N). I am on Natasha Romanoff's friends and family list. Can you please tell me the room that she is in?"

When the receptionist finally tells you, you run up the stairs, maybe bumping into one or two people on the way. You go up the elevator and rush to room 107. You open the door, and gasp at the sight before you.

Natasha was hooked up to so many machines that the sight made you tear up. You go up to her bed and sit down on the chair nearby. "God baby, I did not think that this would be our reunion, but I'm so scared right now, God, I really hope you are ok. I love you so much.".

You kiss her forehead and sit back down on the chair. You start to drum your fingers on the arm rest, something you always did when you were nervous. You hear a rustling and you swiftly turn your head towards Natasha.

"(Y/N), is that you?", You heard come from Natasha. You look at her and nod furiously. You hold her hand as she says, " Who would have thought, I didn't get hurt on the mission, yet the moment I come back, I get into a car crash.". At this, she let out a soft laugh and squeezed your hand.

"Darling, it's ok, just relax. You'll get better soon, and then we will go home.", you look at her and smile. She looks back at you as her features soften. "I love you so much (Y/N).", she says before going to sleep.

It took a few days for Natasha to get better and during that time, the rest of the Avengers visited a lot. 

Once she is discharged, you take her out to eat at her favorite restaurant and on a small walk through a park.

Once you two finally get home, you kiss her on the top of her head and say, "You're back home Nat."


End file.
